


Still

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Taako and Kravitz move into their new home after the Day of Story & Song.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> whut's good thinly veiled wish fulfillment!

It’s a sunny afternoon when they move into their new house. A little too hot for comfort, but nothing unbearable. They hope that tomorrow cools off a little, when the majority of their things arrive and they’ll have to spend the day, with Lup and Barry and help from whoever of their family they can wrangle, moving in the few belongings they’d collected, and the heaps of new things that had been gifted to them by friends and admirers alike. A new kitchen for Taako, a new grand piano for Kravitz, and a pool for a cool swim on a hot day, just because they could. Of course, Lup and Barry had sprung for their own requests. After everything, Taako and Lup refused to be apart. And so, their house would be a home, with everything they could want and more. 

But as Taako looks at the simple mattress on the hardwood of what will be their bedroom floor, candles scattered about and flickering, and Kravitz sitting in his underwear with a box of fantasy Thai takeout in his lap, he thinks that this is all he could ever want, anyway. 

“How’s the curry treatin’ you, bone daddy?” 

Kravitz exhales in the suggestion of a laugh as he takes a bite and chews. “Excellent, as always, my love,” he says before he’s finished eating. 

“Not as good as mine though,  _ right?”  _

This time, he laughs. “Never.” 

Taako plops down on the bed across from his boyfriend, dressed in a shirt stolen from Magnus and cut into a huge crop top long ago, and a pair of tiny shorts with “ARE YOU NASTY?” emblazoned across the ass. Kravitz hands him his box of Khao Soi and they share a smile in the golden glow of the empty room. As Taako takes a bite of his noodles, Kravitz waits with anticipation. 

Taako pauses, nods, then takes another bite. His eyes wander across the room as he takes in the flavor of the takeout in his hands. 

When he meets Kravitz’s eyes, finding his brow cocked. 

“You done good, babe. Picked a good one.” 

Kravitz breathes a sigh of relief, only half-humorous. 

They sit in the quiet and eat for a little while. It’s nice to be alone, to be away from everyone and everything. All the talking and prodding and questions. They’re glad to have saved the world, but sometimes the chaos that followed was too much, even for an elf who lived for drama, and a reaper in charge of collecting rogue souls. And so they eat, and they talk, and they laugh and laugh until they cry. Taako slumps forward on Kravitz’s shoulder until he lifts his face up for a kiss. 

Eventually, Kravitz opens a rift and pulls a deck of playing cards out of nothing for them to play with. They finish their food over Gin Rummy, and when Taako gets bored of that one, good old Go Fish. 

(He wins, of course.)

(Taako always wins.) 

After their fun, Taako settles into the hollow of Kravitz’s shoulder, fits himself into every space remaining between their bodies, and pulls the blanket up over them. 

“Comfortable?” 

Taako lets out a contented hum and closes his eyes, appreciating the coolness of Kravitz’s neck against his cheek. 

“Have I ever told you I love you?” 

Taako clucks his tongue. “I could stand to hear it again, I think,” he murmurs, smirking, against Kravitz’s skin. 

“Well, I love you. So, so much.” 

“And I love you.” 

They fall silent for a while, just listening to the sound of the other’s calm breathing. Listening to the quiet rush of wind against the windows, and the quiet shifting and settling of their house. Their  _ house.  _ Their  _ home.  _

It’s so much to take in. He reaches up and trails a single opalescent nail over Kravitz’s chest. He’s not looking at him, though. He’s trailing his eyes along the walls and windows and closet, to the open door and the soft light spilling in from the hallway. He’s suddenly overwhelmed. It takes him a moment to even open his mouth to speak.

“I’ve never had a house before.” 

It sits between them for a moment. It feels heavy. He feels Kravitz’s arm tense just barely beneath his back. 

“Thank you for sharing it with me, my dove.” 

Taako feels tears in his eyes but he quickly blinks them away. When Kravitz turns towards him and pulls him close into his chest, he can’t help but shed just a few. He hopes Kravitz doesn’t notice. 

(He notices, of course.) 

(But Kravitz never says anything.) 

They lay like that for a small, private infinity, listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing, watching the sunset slowly turn to an ember below the trees, then extinguish out of sight. Taako thinks of all the places he’s called home: his aunt’s, the road, the Starblaster, the stagecoach, the Bureau, always moving, never settling, too afraid of what might come if he slowed down. But here, with Kravitz? It was safe to stop. He wanted to stop. He wanted to bottle this moment and hide it away, only for them, only their home. 

“There’s no one else I’d share it with,” Taako says, feeling so exposed that it’s more like a confession. “So I guess you’re stuck with me.” 

“I’m all yours for as long as you’ll have me.” 

Taako furrows his brow, pretending to think deeply. “Let’s start with…a 100 night satisfaction guarantee,” he says, in lieu of  _ forever.  _

Kravitz tips his chin up and lets out a laugh that fills the empty room and echoes down the hall. “A smart consumer, you are.” 

“I try my best.” 

Another long silence passes and the weight of sleep hangs heavy over Taako. Kravitz’s warm fingertips in his hair are just right, though he doesn’t mind the cold so much anymore, either. It doesn’t matter. His miracle body is there with him in their home, (and it shoots like an arrow through his chest again,  _ their home!)  _ and he finds that that’s the only thing in the planar system that matters, that has ever mattered at all. So Taako stops fighting sleep and his breathing slows to a meditative pace. 

“Welcome home, Taako,” Kravitz says, so soft that it’s the feeling of his breath on Taako’s cheek that lets Taako know what he’s said. 

Taako answers with a tiny kiss on Kravitz’s jaw, completely content to be still.  


End file.
